Les Petites Conversations
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Les doigts glissent sur les touches, arrachant des sourires parfois crispés, trop souvent amusés. Ce ne sont que des SMS mais finalement, leurs petites conversations les font rire presque autant qu'elles les agacent.
1. Le dîner

**B** onjour et bonsoir à toutes et tous, vous qui avez survécu à ce résumé ma foi fort à chier que j'ai pondu pour ça.

Re-coucou à ceux que j'ai croisés sur d'autres fandoms, enchantée pour ceux qui me découvrent.

Il est évident que Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas et que je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette fanfic.

Ce petit échange de SMS est né dans mon esprit tard dans la nuit, alors que je lisais une fic en cherchant un sommeil qui ne venait pas.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Je tiens à remercier **Leenaren** pour le titre. Sans elle, je serais perdue.

* * *

 **Les Petites Conversations**

* * *

 **[19 :20]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Ça doit être dur pour vous de savoir que M. Holmes_

 _a finalement cédé à mon charme…_

* * *

 **[19 :21]**

 **From :** **John Watson**

 **To :** **La Garce**

 _Nous ne sommes PAS en couple. Je me fiche donc_

 _totalement sous le charme de qui il succombe._

 _._

 **[19 :23]**

 **From :** **John Watson**

 **To :** **La Garce**

 _Même si je dois bien reconnaître que ça me désole_

 _que ce soit une femme de mauvais genre comme vous._

* * *

 **[19 :26]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Avouez donc que vous êtes jaloux._

 _._

 **[19 :28]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Il lit en vous comme dans un livre quand_

 _je reste le mystère le plus épais pour lui._

 _._

 **[20 :45]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Il a remarqué mes mensurations au premier_

 _coup d'œil._

 _._

 **[21 :48]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Il a parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour_

 _sauver ma vie._

 _._

 **[22 :02]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Je suis celle qui a le dernier mot avec lui._

 _._

 **[22 :35]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Il a même frémi sous mon contact._

 _._

 **[22 :56]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Alors qu'il ne vous effleure même pas._

 _._

 **[23 :01]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Avez-vous décidé de m'ignorer ?_

* * *

 **[23 :17]**

 **From :** **John Watson**

 **To :** **La Garce**

 _Toutes mes excuses, Lady Adler, je dînais avec Sherlock._

* * *

 **[23 :23]**

 **From :** **Irene Adler**

 **To :** **Chien-chien**

 _Le point est pour vous._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Il y en aura sans doute d'autres, l'idée de ces deux-là se faisant la guerre par textos m'amuse beaucoup !_**


	2. Éléphant

**E** t voici la deuxième conversation, mais avant toute chose, laissez-moi remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, apprécié, mis en favori et en alerte cette petite histoire qui est vraiment sans prétention.

J'espère que cette deuxième conversation sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Moi ça m'a fait rire comme une hyène asthmatique mais on me dit souvent que j'ai un humour bizarre.

 **J** e poste sans l'avis de ma beta historique, Moody Poison, une fois de plus. J'avoue avoir longuement hésité à lui faire cautionner ça puis j'ai finalement décidé d'être la seule à assumer les conséquences de ces bizarreries.

* * *

 **Les Petites Conversations – 2**

 **[11:24]**

 **From :** Irene Adler

 **To :** Chien-Chien

 _Prêt pour un nouveau round ?_

* * *

 **[11:38]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** La Garce

 _Non, pas vraiment, il y a un éléphant dans la chambre de Sherlock._

* * *

 **[11:39]**

 **From :** Irene Adler

 **To :** Chien-Chien

 _Je vous demande pardon ?_

* * *

 **[11:40]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** La Garce

 _Un éléphant. Avec une trompe énorme. Dans la chambre de Sherlock._

* * *

 **[11:41]**

 **From :** Irene Adler

 **To :** Chien-Chien

 _Oh. Une trompe énorme. Dans la chambre de Sherlock. Puis-je avoir une photo ?_

* * *

 **[11 :42]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** La Garce

 _photo . jpg_

* * *

 **[11 :49]**

 **From :** Irene Adler

 **To :** Chien-Chien

 _C'est un éléphant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._

* * *

 **[12 :01]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** La Garce

 _Eh bien oui, c'est un éléphant. Mais à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?_

* * *

 **[12 :02]**

 **From :** Irene Adler

 **To :** Chien-Chien

 _À rien._

.

 **[12 :03]**

 **From :** Irene Adler

 **To :** Chien-Chien

:-)

* * *

 **[12 :08]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** La Garce

… _Vous me dépitez._

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, vous aurez sans doute reconnu l'éléphant dans la chambre de l'épisode 3x02. Si quelqu'un connaît une bonne fic qui pourrait expliquer ce maudit éléphant, je l'en remercie d'avance !_


	3. Deuil

**Bonjour et bonsoir à tous.**

 **Cette fois-ci, la conversation est un peu plus triste. Et bien sûr, il n'y a pas de respect dans l'ordre chronologique, ce serait trop simple. Celle-ci se situe évidemment dans l'épisode 2x01.**

* * *

 **Les Petites Conversations – 3**

 **[09:17]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Il paraît que vous êtes morte…_  
.

 **[09:18]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _C'est bête, mais vous allez me manquer._

.

 **[09:18]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Un peu._

.

 **[09:30]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Vous étiez la seule à comprendre_ _mon attachement pour Sherlock._

.

 **[10:12]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Remarquez, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là,_ _il est à moi tout seul !_

.

 **[15:58]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Même ça ne vous fait pas réagir._ _Vous êtes vraiment morte, alors…_

.

 **[23:44]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais je crois que j'ai fini_ _par vous apprécier._

.

 **[23:45]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _J'ai même modifié votre nom dans mes contacts._ _Comme si ça changeait quelque chose._

.

 **[23:45]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _C'est pathétique d'envoyer des SMS sur le téléphone_ _d'une morte._

.

 **[01:03]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Vous étiez la seule personne vers qui je pouvais_ _râler après mon colocataire.  
Vous maudissiez ses __silences, je haïssais ses logorrhées et nous_ _échangions ensemble sur ces tares si opposées_ _mais tellement lui._

.

 **[01:06]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Maintenant, je suis seul face à ses silences_ _et je comprends pourquoi ça vous déstabilisait._

.

 **[01:18]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Ce sera étrange d'affronter ça sans vous._  
 _Son caractère de con, je veux dire._  
 _Grâce à nos petites joutes, je me souvenais_ _pourquoi il est si important pour moi._  
 _Sans personne pour essayer de me le prendre,_ _comment je vais m'en souvenir ?_

.

 **[01:25]**

 **From :** John Watson

 **To :** Irene Adler

 _Adieu, Irene Adler._

* * *

 _Donc voilà, une petite conversation un peu plus triste que les autres. Mais comme vous êtes tous trop adorables avec moi, je poste la suite directe de cette conversation dans le courant de la soirée, histoire de ne pas rester sur cette touche tristounette !_


	4. Félicitations

**Et voici la suite de la conversation précédente =) J'espère que ça vous plaira =) Se passe après le 3x02 !**

* * *

 **[19 :14]**

 **From : Irene Adler**

 **To : John Watson**

 _Félicitations pour votre mariage, mon bon Docteur. :-)_

* * *

 **[20 :06]**

 **From : John Watson**

 **To : Irene Adler**

 _… Je vais tuer cet enfoiré de Sherlock._

* * *

 **[20 :06]**

 **From : John Watson**

 **To : La Garce**

 _Je vais tellement le tuer qu'il sera mort !_

* * *

 **[20 :07]**

 **From : John Watson**

 **To : La Garce**

 _Je me comprends._

* * *

 **[08:46]**

 **From : John Watson**

 **To : La Garce**

 _Vous étiez morte._

* * *

 **[10:21]**

 **From : Irene Adler**

 **To : John Watson**

 _Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Je tenais à vous dire que vos messages m'ont beaucoup émue._

* * *

 **[10:21]**

 **From : John Watson**

 **To : La Garce**

 _Je ne les pensais pas._

* * *

 **[10:28]**

 **From : Irene Adler**

 **To : John Watson**

 _Bien sûr que si, sinon, vous n'auriez pas pris la peine d'envoyer des messages sur le téléphone d'une morte._

* * *

 **[10:29]**

 **From : Irene Adler**

 **To : John Watson**

 _Ce qu'on fait quand on se croit à l'abri des regards est très révélateur…_

* * *

 **[10:29]**

 **From : Irene Adler**

 **To : John Watson**

 _:-)_

* * *

 **[11:03]**

 **From : John Watson**

 **To : La Garce**

 _Étrangement, vous me paraissiez plus sympathique quand vous étiez morte. Re-mourez. Vraiment, cette fois._

* * *

 **Et voilà !**


	5. Janine

**Les petites conversations – 5**

 **[10 : 43]**

 **From : Irene Adler**

 **To : Chien-Chien**

 _Janine._

* * *

 **[11 : 07]**

 **From : John Watson**

 **To : La Garce**

 _Insipide, vraiment._

* * *

 **[11 : 07]**

 **From : Irene Adler**

 **To : Chien-Chien**

 _Vraiment ? Vous ne dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?_

.

 **[11 : 07]**

 **From : Irene Adler**

 **To : Chien-Chien**

 _Oubliez ça._


End file.
